


Mending

by serenbach



Series: Detective Ivy Langford [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Mutual Pining, aftermath of book one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: The Detective had been surprisingly co-operative for a whole three days before Adam walked into her hospital room with the rest of Unit Bravo and found himself pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.Or, after seeing the Detective distressed after the encounter with Murphy, Adam does a small thing in secret to try and cheer her up.
Relationships: Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Detective Ivy Langford [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haledamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haledamage/gifts).



The Detective had been surprisingly co-operative for a whole three days before Adam walked into her hospital room with the rest of Unit Bravo and found himself pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Ivy was out of bed, wobbling on unsteady feet, one hand on the wall and the other on the bed frame, obviously trying to keep her balance.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked after a long moment, trying to keep his voice even.

“I wanted to open the window,” she said, taking a stubborn step forward, despite his pointed look.

As Adam looked at her, he noticed that her cheeks were flushed, her eyes glassy, and he frowned in concern, while Farah went straight for the window and cracked it open for her, and Nate carefully helped her back into bed, ignoring her protests. When Adam caught her eye, Morgan rolled hers and quietly slipped out in search of the nurse.

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” Nate chided her gently. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

Ivy smiled at him, shaking her head fondly. “I was going across the room, not running a marathon.”

“Yeah, you’re not exactly dressed for that,” Farah said, tugging on the sleeve of her hospital gown with a grin.

“Well, I don’t know what happened to the clothes I was wearing,” Ivy replied. “Or what state they are in now.” She tried to laugh, but it didn’t sound quite right. “That was my favourite hoodie, too.”

Her smile dimmed a little, and Adam frowned to see it, something aching in his chest at the obvious distress she was trying to hide. The shadows under her eyes and the dressing on her neck were a stark reminder of everything she had gone through in the last few days.

The fact that she was up and about at all was remarkable, the fact that she was still trying to laugh and joke with them even more so. 

“Why was that one different from any of your five hundred other hoodies?” Farah asked, obviously catching on to Ivy’s changing mood too and trying to cheer her up.

“I bought it after seeing a show with Tina,” Ivy told her. “I guess… it doesn’t matter, really.”

“Well, when you get out of here, how about we go shopping?” Farah suggested. “We can get you some clothes that _aren’t_ hoodies!”

“That does sound fun,” Ivy said, brightening again, just as Morgan entered, Elidor behind her.

Ivy looked across at him, a warm but exasperated look in her eyes. “You turned me in?”

Adam felt a smile touch his lips, despite himself. “It’s for your own good,” he told her, and her laugh, a genuine one, warmed something inside him, even as Elidor ushered them all out with a disapproving look on his face.

When they left Ivy’s room, Adam started walking towards the labs, struck by a sudden idea.

“Where’re you going?” Farah called from behind him, but he didn’t answer, though he did hear Nate say something to her in a reassuring tone as he turned a corner and continued on.

When he reached the labs, he turned to one of the Agents working there. “Where are Detective Langford’s belongings?”

The Agent handed him the small bundle of the Detective’s things, and Adam braced himself for the scent of her blood, but it turned out to be unnecessary. Her clothes had been thoroughly laundered but had not been otherwise mended.

He unfolded her hoodie, a dark blue colour patterned with a logo that was unfamiliar to him, and looked at it closely. It didn’t seem to be too badly damaged, just a slit in one of the sleeves that made him frown a little, wondering despite himself how that had happened.

It would take very little to repair it, Adam realised, and tucked it under his arm to take away. He had picked up some basic sewing skills over the years, enough for this, at least, but he already knew that Farah would never let him live it down if she found out he had done this for the Detective.

That thought seemed unimportant though, when he remembered the distressed look on her face.

—

That night, when Ivy was asleep, he left the mended hoodie folded at the end of the bed.

The next morning, when he passed the room, she was awake and eating breakfast, the hoodie pulled on over her hospital gown, and she was smiling to herself, a real smile.

He moved away from the window before she could look up and notice him, but he took the memory of that smile with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for haledamage a while back on tumblr from the prompt "Wordless ways to say I love you - mending their clothes."


End file.
